


it's written in colors across the water

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february 2020 day 1: rainbow
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	it's written in colors across the water

**Author's Note:**

> i am actually mostly caught up on femslash february. but i did them in random order and want to post them in the correct order instead of as i write them

Alya leaned against Chloe, sighing contently. The ocean gleamed as the sun began to set, vibrant colors flashing across the water like a rainbow. It was refreshing, after the darkness that had plagued her since Hawk Moth had first attacked. 

Peace like this had been rare for so long, now that it was in abundance, Alya wasn’t sure what to do anymore. 

Adrien waved at her from the water, splashing around with what she assumed to be Kagami in Water Dragon form, Marinette, and Luka. It was nice to see him like that, perfectly carefree now that his father was in prison and he could hang out with his girlfriends and boyfriend whenever he wanted. 

It was all over. 

Everything was going to be alright. 

She had Chloe by her side. A bee and a fox, watching the sunset across the ocean. 

Juleka leapt into the water, letting out a valiant battle cry, and Alya giggled as she snapped a picture just before Juleka crashed into the water. Rose was right behind her girlfriend. 

Everything was fine at last.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
